coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8427 (16th July 2014)
Plot After sleeping the night in a cell in the police station Peter is brought his breakfast while at No. 1 Rob tries unsuccessfully to persuade Deirdre not to attend the committal hearing. Leanne is furious to hear of the charge, thinking Peter lied to Simon. Peter is told by his solicitor that it's highly unlikely he'll be bailed. Rita ignores Norris when he tells her that Dennis is using her. Steve is surprised to get a 'C' pass mark in his exam results. Feeling the pressure, Rob snaps at Norris when he expresses his delight at Peter being charged. Andrea gets an 'A' and suggests that all the students have a celebratory night at the Rovers. Peter is remanded in custody for a trial in three months. His solicitor suggests a plea bargain and Peter, furious that his innocence is doubted by his own counsel, sacks him. Maddie confesses her concern to Sophie about disturbing Ben with her visits but refuses to move full-time to Devon as Sophie won't leave Weatherfield. Feeling the pressure at Underworld, Carla promotes Sally to be her permanent PA. The students gather in the pub where Lloyd presents Andrea with a key to his flat. Nick and Leanne have the briefest of reconciliations when he manages to cheer Simon up but they soon start bickering again. Dennis warns Norris off but he's unmoved by the threat. Taking a breather outside the pub, Andrea is startled when Neil arrives unannounced to join her. She manages to walk him away off home before Lloyd comes out, puzzled as to where she has got to. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Solicitor - Christopher Jordan *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and cell *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Corridor and cell *Neil and Andrea Beckett's house - Living/dining room Notes *A revision to the MediaCity studios set was seen for the first time in this episode when a backdrop through the railway arch on Rosamund Street showing the continuance of that thoroughfare was replaced by a series of shops constructed parallel to the archway and therefore presumably an extension of Mawdsley Street. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter sacks his solicitor after the lawyer suggests he plead guilty; Andrea's double life threatens to unravel when Neil turns up in The Rovers; and Carla hires Sally as her PA in the factory. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,407,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: "I don't wanna spend all night in a pub with a load of people that are brainier than me." Lloyd Mullaney: "Mate, you do that every night." Category:2014 episodes